InuYasha: The Disney Musical
by Reason 2.0
Summary: The tale of Inuyasha told with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! No, I'm not sorry.
1. The Tale of Goshinboku

**InuYasha: The Disney Musical**

I intended to do this ages ago, but didn't. So years later, here it is! Combining a story and redone song lyrics, this will be the basic plot overview of InuYasha in Disney Song style. I got the idea from hi-senshi so big props to her. I'll say it once for the entire fic: All rights are reserved for their appropriate owners. It will jump through a few of the events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs. (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical _(*Lyrics are italicized*)_

 **Episode 1:** The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who was Just Overcome 

**The Tale of Goshinboku  
** _(Lyrics to the tune of the Bells of Notre Dame)_ **  
**

 _ **Kaede:**_  
 _Sengoku sunrise, the village aglow_  
 _By the tale of Goshinboku_  
 _A thicket of forest from so long ago_  
 _Shields the tale of Goshinboku_  
 _From the humble existence of farmers_  
 _From the demons just to misconstrue_  
 _And they say that the heart of the village_  
 _Must start will the tale_  
 _The tale of Goshinboku_

An elder woman greeted a stray child as they stood at the edge of the tree.

 _Beautiful, isn't it? So many colors, the leaves, the grandeur of its size_  
 _Because you know, it not just an aged tree_  
 _ **Child:**_ _It's not?_  
 _ **K:**_ _No, dear child. Up there in the bark of the trunk is pinned a demon. Who is this demon?_  
 _ **C:**_ _Who?_  
 _ **K:**_ _What is he?_  
 _ **C:**_ _What?_  
 _ **K:**_ _How did he come to be there?_  
 _ **C:**_ _How?_  
 _ **K:**_ _Hush, Kaede will tell you_  
 _It's the tale of a priestess and a hanyou_

 _No brighter morning our tale had begun_  
 _Near the tree of Goshinboku_

 _"_ _It's Inuyasha!"_  
 _"Someone stop him!"_  
 _"He broke the net!"_

 _A dark demon steals a mysterious jewel_  
 _And makes way towards Goshinboku_

 _"Come everyone! We can't let him get away!"_  
 _But a trap had be laid for the hanyou_  
 _Dodging arrows he turned 'round to view_  
 _A figure whose gaze was as cruel as the ways of the tale_  
 _"Kikyo."_  
 _The tale of Goshinboku_

 _Kikyo had to guard the jewel over her lifespan_  
 _And even as she bled she sought to kill the fleeing man_  
 _"Has Lady Kikyo finally captured the beast?"_  
 _"He still has the jewel!"_  
 _'Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?'_

 _He ran_

The demon, gripping the jewel tightly, flew through the forest to escape the female archer. It wasn't long before he reached a huge tree and was finally pinned by his pursuer. With an arrow piercing through his chest, he dropped the jewel and it rolled near the trunk of the aged tree.

 _"_ _Is he dead? The hanyou?"_

 _"_ _Sister!" cried a scared young girl_  
 _"Where's the shikon jewel. I must take it with me where it belongs."_  
 _"Sister, you are here- still bleeding out_  
 _At the foot of Goshinboku"_  
 _"Please don't worry, I'm fine Kaede."_  
 _"Don't speak anymore; the village will help_  
 _You now at Goshinboku"_  
 _"I said I'll be fine"_  
 _"You can lie to yourself and the village_  
 _Even to the demon you've slew_  
 _But I can see with my eye you're about to die"_  
 _Says the tale_  
 _The tale of Goshinboku_

 _And the priestess knew she would have to pay a great price_  
 _To die along with the jewel as one last sacrifice_

 _"_ _Listen sister"_  
 _"Anything sister! Just tell me what to do"_  
 _"Kaede you have to burn—"_ She was interrupted by her own heaving and blood coughs.  
 _"You must burn the jewel along with my body"_  
 _"Sister, why?"_  
 _"Kaede, for the sake of this village just do as I command"_ She coughed again.  
 _"Sister your wound!"_  
 _"Yes, I know but please do as I have told you_  
 _I must destroy the shikon jewel to bring peace over the land_

 _And as she wished, the sacred jewel was burned. Her death caused by that demon: Inuyasha_

 _Sometimes I wish that time could transcend_  
 _Through the tale of Goshinboku_  
 _So the tale might not have so sad of an end_  
 _Oh, the tale tale tale tale tale tale tale tale_  
 _Tale of Goshinboku_

* * *

And there you have it! Kaede would be singing this as the overview that sets Feudal Japan for our female lead! The roles that aren't obviously Kaede and Kikyo are random villagers. Hope that clears up any reader confusion. Thanks for reading.


	2. When Will My Life Begin

The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical _*Lyrics are italicized*_

 **Episode 1:** The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who was Just Overcome

 **When Will My Life Begin  
** _(Lyrics to the tune of the When Will My Life Begin, Tangled)_ **  
**

 _ **Kagome:**_  
 _7 am the usual morning lineup_  
 _Turn over and hit snooze then snuggle back in_  
 _Toss around a bit, flip over, and cuddle up_  
 _Snooze again, and by then I'm like so late again!_

 _So I jump out of bed, get dressed, and go downstairs_  
 _Grab a quick bite to eat before I fix my hair_  
 _Say bye to Mom then walk out into the spring air_  
 _Just wondering when will my life begin_

 _Meet up with friends as I arrive at the school gate_  
 _Gossip about boys before I rush to class_  
 _Bump into Hojou; he asks me out on a date_  
 _Sounds like fun. Gotta run. There's a test? Hope I pass!_

 _Finally heading home, feeling I tested fine_  
 _See off my friends at last near my home's entrance sign_  
 _And then I climb and climb the stairs of the old shrine_  
 _Just a normal day passing again_  
 _And I'll keep wondering, and wondering_  
 _And wondering and wondering_  
 _When will my life begin_

 _Tomorrow Gramps tells stories I hear_  
 _'Bout some old jewel on my birthday each year_  
 _And something about that huge, aged tree_  
 _Now that I'm older maybe he'll stop bothering. . ._

"It's an old story Kagome! It's important—"  
"Give it a rest, Gramps." Feeling bummed that her 15th birthday gift was a mummified hand, Kagome turned in, hoping the next day – her day – would definitely be one to remember.

"Souta, you're such a baby. It's just the c—ahh!"


	3. Feudal Japan

The events of Inuyasha with breakout musical numbers to the tune of our favorite Disney songs! (And maybe a couple of Disney look-a-likes) So without further ado, here is InuYasha: The Disney Musical _*Lyrics are italicized*_

 **Plot Recap:  
** After being pulled through the Bone-eater's Well, the young Kagome found herself in Feudal Japan – a completely different era. After freeing a half demon named Inuyasha from his captivity, she discovered she was the reincarnation of an ancient priestess - the very one that had sealed him to the tree, and that she had the Shikon Jewel inside of her. Shortly after, the jewel was shattered and Kagome and Inuyasha form an unlikely partnership in attempt to recover the pieces. Their story traveled far and wide as demons came from all over to attack them and steal the jewel. One managed to steal Kagome's only shard: Yura. After being pushed down the well again, she returns to her own time. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is trying to fend off the villagers under Yura's control. 

**Episode 4:** Yura of the Hair

 **Feudal Japan  
** _(Lyrics to the tune of the Under the Sea, The Little Mermaid)_

"It's the hair, Inuyasha, the hair!"

"What are you going on about, old hag!" As Inuyasha fought off the possessed villagers, he was being attacked by invisible, but sharp threads. While he was blind to them, Kaede could actually see the hair.  
"Help me out here!"

"I can't Inuyasha, I am too old. You need her. Where is Kagome?"

"I don't know! Why do I need that wench!"

"You must find her, Inuyasha. You can't fight what you can't see." Giving up on arguing, the half demon agreed. But first he had to make sure Kaede was safe. He began digging into the dirt below.  
"I'm not dead, Inuyasha."

"I know, I'm just putting you here for safekeeping." Deciding it was for the best, she let him continue to bury her under a patch of leaves.

"You must bring her back here at all costs, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah I got it."

"And don't forget where you've burried me!"

After chasing Kagome's scent, Inuyasha ended up at the well, eventually following after her. He burst through the front door of her home, demanding her return.

"Why should I go? I finally got back!" Remembering Kaede's heed, the half demon tried to convince the girl to come back and help him defeat Yura.

 _C'mon Kagome! You don't want to stay up here! Come live life in Feudal Japan, and leave your world behind!_

 _The grass is always greener_  
 _In somebody else's time_  
 _You think about staying up here_  
 _But that is the biggest crime_  
 _Imagine what's waiting for you_  
 _Once you break out of your shell_  
 _A brand new life awaits you_  
 _C'mon on girl jump down that well!_

 _Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan_  
 _Darling it's older and a lot bolder_  
 _And so much more grand!_  
 _In modern times you work all day_  
 _All school work and no time to play_  
 _C'mon Kagome, jump down that well to_  
 _Feudal Japan!_

 _Down here you get lots of freedom_  
 _And travel from land to land_  
 _In your time, you must go to school_  
 _With math you don't understand_  
 _But kids in the schools are lucky_  
 _They still can go out and play_  
 _One day when they are all grown up_  
 _They'll have many bills to pay. Oh No!_

 _Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan_  
 _No one to bill you_  
 _But they do try to kill you_  
 _If they can_  
 _But even the demons with great skill_  
 _Don't have a constant urge to kill_  
 _We've got the spirit; you've got to hear it_  
 _Feudal Japan_

 _Feudal Japan_  
 _Since life is sweet here_  
 _We've got the beat here_  
 _Traditionally_  
 _In your time you plan out every day_  
 _Here you can waste the day away!_  
 _C'mon on Kagome, jump down that well to_  
 _Feudal Japan!_

 _Come on, girl, let's go_  
 _To my world below_  
 _But when we get there_  
 _You'll have to beware_

 _Demon's will attack_  
 _Us when we get back_  
 _So we have got to go now_

 _Yura of the hair_  
 _Is waiting back there_  
 _People are dying_  
 _That's why I'm trying_

 _To get you back there_  
 _'Cause you see the hair_  
 _But I just don't know how_

"Inuyasha, I just got home. Can't you defeat her? Oh and. . ."

"What?!"

"Well, she kind of has my jewel shard."

"What!"

"Well, she just sort of took it."

"Took it? Now you have to come back!"

 _Oh! Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan,_  
 _Where demons fight_  
 _With all of their might_  
 _Because they can_  
 _What do they got?_  
 _A lot of strife_  
 _Don't you want a more exciting life_

 _Every human there's waiting for you there_  
 _Feudal Japan_  
 _Yura's fighting with the jewel shard's power_  
 _Feudal Japan_

 _And you're the one who went off and lost it_  
 _That's why my era's where you need to be_  
 _We've got to hurry_  
 _Kaede is buried_  
 _Feudal Japan!_

"What is that?"

"What?"

"It's a hair?" She froze, realizing the demon's weapon, just like her could travel through the well. She looked back to her family and realized what she had to do.

"Alright, I've got it. I can't let anyone die. Let's go."

"But Kagome—" her mother interjected.

"I'll be back, Mom. Souta, Gramps – I'll miss you."

Following after Inuyasha, she returned to the Feudal era to help him defeat Yura of the Hair.

* * *

So I'm not heavily researching these episodes as I go, so forgive me if I don't follow the script exactly. I'm also tweaking some plot details to make the songs work. Also, question: should I record myself singing the remakes? You know, add a link with the redone version of the songs? I'm pretty not good at singing, but if it helps to make it flow, I don't mind trying.


	4. A Sword Worth Fighting For

**Plot Recap:  
** After finally getting along for a while, Kagome and Inuyasha meet Myoga the Flea, a friend/ advisor of Inuyasha's deceased father. Shortly after, they meet Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, who has been searching for the entrance to their father's grave. He discovers it lies in one of Inuyasha's eyes and sets a trap using the image of the half-demon's mother. With Kagome's help, he is able to break free of the illusion as Sesshoumaru decides to strike—removing Inuyasha's pupil to open a portal to their father's resting place.

 **Episodes 5-7:** Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshoumaru

 **A Sword Worth Fighting For**  
 _(Lyrics to the tune of A Girl Worth Fighting For, Mulan)_

After the black pearl was removed from Inuyasha's right eye, he collapsed to the ground as Sesshoumaru tossed one casual glance back at him before jumping through the black portal. Inuyasha steadies himself, ready to go after his despised half-brother

 _ **Inuyasha:**_ _For a long time I've been waiting for this battle_  
 _ **Kagome:**_ _If you're not careful, he'll slaughter us like cattle_  
 _ **Myoga:**_ _But you have to go, now don't be slow_  
 _ **I:**_ _Time to settle the score!_  
 _ **M:**_ _Oh, it surely is a sword worth fighting for_  
 _ **I &K:**_ _What?_  
 **M:** _That's what I said! A sword worth fighting for_  
 _A sword that glimmers in the moon- a blade that truly shines_  
 _ **I:**_ _Your sword is useless junk to me! My strength will work just fine_  
 _ **K:**_ _I don't care what sword you wear or what it looks like_  
 _But if we don't go now he'll get away! Move! Come on! Ugh!_

Tired of listening to Myoga and Inuyasha's banter, Kagome takes the initiative and jumps through the portal after Sesshoumaru before it closes. Shocked, Inuyasha leaps in after her. They land on a skeleton bird and fly over the huge remains of his father.

 _ **I:**_ _Hey Myoga, is this sword so great, why bother?_  
 _ **M:**_ _This tremendous sword once belonged to your father_  
 _And remember this; his dying wish is you wielding that sword_  
 _That's what makes it a sword worth fighting for_

Landing within the bones, they come in contact with Sesshoumaru who is scowling at the sword stuck in the grave. There seems to be some kind of force field around it, leaving the demon unable to remove it. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru begin to battle as Kagome tries to stay out of their way. She encourages Inuyasha to pull the sword to dent his brother's ego.

 _ **I:**_ _It's too bad you can't touch the sword_  
 _I guess that makes it mine!_

Inuyasha pulls at the sword only to find he couldn't remove it either. Frustrated, he continues to fight and chase after Sesshoumaru. Kagome watches worried.

 _ **K:**_ _Oh, Inuyasha look out! Hey wait! Don't dare leave me behind—_

Perusing the fighting demons, she accidentally removes the sword with ease.

 _ **I &S: **__What?_  
 _ **K:**_ _Oops?_

Frustrated, Sesshoumaru attacks Kagome and her form crumples under the acid. Inuyasha is deeply angered and continues fighting in anguish.

 _ **S:**_ _Human love had made you weak just like your mother_  
 _ **K:**_ _Hey, I'm not dead! Now it's time to beat your brother_  
 _ **I:**_ _You're alive!_  
 _ **K:**_ _Oh god, a giant dog—_  
 _ **I:**_ _Did he have to transform!?_

Inuyasha tried fighting his brother's true form with the old sword, but it had no effect. Frustrated in battle, he ops throwing the sword away but Kagome encourages him to use it, much to his annoyance.

 _ **I:**_ _How is this junk a sword worth fighting for?_  
 _ **K:**_ _It's gotta be a sword worth fighting for!_  
 _ **I:**_ _Shut up and be a girl worth fighting—_

The rusty sword transformed into a huge fang - powered by his will to protect- allowing Inuyasha to cut off one of his brother's arms causing him to flee. He and Kagome successfully leave the grave with a new weapon.


	5. He Lives in You

**Plot Recap:  
** Inuyasha and Kagome continue to travel until they meet a young fox demon named Shippo. The kitsune, while mischievous, was alone. His father had been defeated by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha, more annoyed by Shippo than anything, didn't want to help. His feelings are changed when the brothers kidnap Kagome. He finds them, frees her and confronts the jewel-shard-powered brothers. He kills the brothers in battle, successfully avenging Shippo's father.

 **Episode 9-10:** Enter Shippo… Plus the Amazing Thunder Brothers

 **He Lives in You**  
 _(Lyrics to the tune of the He Lives in You, The Lion King)_

"I'm glad they're gone, but I still miss him." The young demon began to walk away from the miko and hanyou when Kagome reached out to him, pulling him close. Inuyasha, still embarrassed about his previous outburst when he thought Kagome was dying, ignored them.

"It's okay to be sad, Shippo. I lost my father too. What matters is that you always remember him. He'll live on in your heart. He protected us today, right?" The kitsune nodded and Kagome smiled. "And he'll continue to watch over you…

 _At night_  
 _The spirit of his life_  
 _Calls out to you, Shippo_  
 _Listen, little Shippo_  
 _But you're scared_  
 _For you're only a child_  
 _Crying for his father_  
 _Just listen little Shippo_

 _Wait_  
 _It is never too late_  
 _We just have to have faith_  
 _Little Shippo, have faith_

 _He lives in you, he'll always be_  
 _There watching over everything you see_  
 _I know you miss him_  
 _But know the truth_  
 _He's always with us_  
 _He lives in you._

The young demon smiles and hops out of Kagome's lap.

"I can stay with you, right?"

"Of course." She lifted Shippo and sat him in her bicycle's basket and began walking. Inuyasha, still upset, walked on in silence.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Go away, brat!"

"Inuyasha, he's a child and alone. He's staying with us! After arguing a few moments longer, Kagome halts the bickering with a "sit" and walks on. She smiles to herself, thinking of the newest edition to their gang.

 _Stay_  
 _Listen to what I say_  
 _Stay with us and have faith_  
 _Young Shippo_  
 _Have faith_

* * *

This originally had a bunch of Japanese romaji from google translate in place of the African chanting, but I decided against it. A really simple number, but I think the whole point of the episodes.


	6. Become Full Demon

**Plot Recap:  
** While traveling, the gang meets a young girl who is terrified of demons. Her family was murdered by them, and Kagome volunteers for them to destroy them for her. In the fight, her caretaker, a monk, is captured and everyone flees the temple. Once safe in the forest, it is revealed that Inuyasha has in fact become a human.

 **Episode 13:** The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-Haired Inuyasha

 **Become Full Demon**  
 _(Lyrics to the tune of Go the Distance, Hercules)_

"I don't understand." Kagome probed. Inuyasha, embarrassed and upset at his appearance turned away.  
"It's a condition of half-demons." Myoga spoke up. "Each, have one night every so often that they lose their powers. Inuyasha's is on the new moon."

"Stop sharing my business you old flea!" Even with human hearing, he could tell what Myoga was saying. He walked a little further into the forest, not comfortable facing the group quite yet. Being human was the worst time of his life and he had to deal with it once a month. Looking at his now dull finger nails, he swore that he'd collect all the jewel shards and become a full demon no matter what.

 _I have often dreamed_  
 _Of a far off place_  
 _Where for once I'd know that_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _Where I feel at peace_  
 _And wouldn't have to face_  
 _The thought of a world that has_  
 _No place out there for me_

 _I will find a way_  
 _I'll become full demon_  
 _Even if I change_  
 _At least I'll be strong_  
 _When I'm last rid of_  
 _This half-human blood_  
 _I could go most anywhere_  
 _And feel like l belong_

"Inuyasha!" Her call alerted him to the fact he wasn't actually alone, and he approached Kagome.

"What is it, wench?" Rolling her eyes at the name, she explained that she had left her bag at the temple with their jewel shards inside.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry!"

With the jewel shards on the line, Inuyasha and Shippo take off back toward the temple. As they traveled, the half demon- turned human cursed his blood line once more. He'd have to fight with no powers. Upon arrival, Inuyasha a Shippo discover the monk was the head demon all along. Inuyasha is badly injured, weakened and sensitive in his human state, and is cared for by Kagome. As the demon goes in for a final attack, the sun rises, and Inuyasha regains his powers, successfully defeating the enemy. The gang and young girl part ways and Kagome wondered if she had imagined his kind words from the night before. With the jewel shards back, Inuyasha's spirit was slightly uplifted. Thinking back to his moment in the forest, he hoped it wouldn't be too long after all.

 _I am on my way_  
 _I'll become full demon_  
 _I don't care what I_  
 _Have to do to get strong_  
 _To be free at last_  
 _From this human half_  
 _I would change most anything_  
 _To finally belong_


	7. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

**Plot Recap:** The grave of Kikyo is robbed back in the village, despite Kaede's attempt to defend it, resulting in the loss of her sister's ashes. She asks Inuyasha and Kagome for help, and Inuyasha half-heartedly refuses. In the meantime, the witch Urasue has resurrected Kikyo using her ashes, but realizes her soul hasn't returned. To complete the process, she kidnaps Kagome who wakes up bound in a bath of herbs.

 **Episode 14-15:** Return of the Tragic Priestess Kikyo

 **Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo**  
 _(Lyrics to the tune of Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, Cinderella)  
_

"Who is that?" Kagome questioned confused at the awkward moving woman across from her.  
"That is Kikyo. I shall use you to revive her fully!"  
"You made the clay soldiers?!" Kagome was finally able to piece together what was happening.  
"Yes, I did. And soon you will join the living dead." The witch continued to prepare the herb bath.

 _ **Urasue:**_  
 _Majo no jumon, majo no maho_  
 _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_  
 _Cooking up priestesses here in my pot_  
 _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_

 _Majo no jumon, majo no maho_  
 _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_  
 _She'll be resurrected believe it or not_  
 _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_

 _Jaakuna poshun means_  
 _She'll be under my control_  
 _And once Kikyo lives_  
 _Her power she'll give_  
 _Me and all I need is your soul_

Detached from her soul, Kagome was left an empty shell as Inuyasha arrived. Seeing Kikyo, he whispers her name, despite the soul's plea for him not to. The soul floods back into Kikyo's clay body, and Urasue laughs triumphantly.

 _Majo no jumon, majo no maho_  
 _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_  
 _Time to come back now my living clay pot_  
 _Bibbidi Bobbidi, Bibbidi Bobbidi_  
 _Bibbidi Bobbidi—_  
"AAAH!"

With her memories regained, she kills the witch and learns half a century has passed. Seeing him alive, she then turns to kill Inuyasha who is confused by her wound. Kaede tells him he did it before stealing the jewel 50 years prior. Still confused, he is unable to dodge one of her arrows, but Kagome's will calls back her soul—saving Inuyasha and exhausting Kikyo. He chases the priestess, but she falls over a cliff side, refusing to be saved by the demon she still despised.

* * *

 _So forgive what has to be awful Japanese words/translations. I wrote this one years ago.  
_ _The "rough" translations would be: "a witch's spell, a witch's magic" for the first line of the  
verses and "this evil potion" for the first line of the bridge._


	8. Why Should I Worry

**Plot Recap:** After the affair with the resurrected Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha do a lot of thinking on their own, worrying Shippo. Meanwhile, a traveling monk, Miroku, promises to destroy a demon possessing a local princess.

 **Episode 16:** The Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk Miroku 

**Why Should I Worry  
** _(Lyrics to the tune of Why Should I Worry, Oliver & Company)_ **  
**

Another successful haul later, he monk, Miroku, continued his journey. He had managed to exorcise the demon posessing the princess and gathered his own little reward front he king's treasure room. A smirk found its way to his lips as he thought of how much he'd make after pawning the items off.

"A successful day, indeed," he thought.

 _One minute I am at your door_  
 _Exorcising your demons with ease_  
 _And just when you think there're no more_  
 _I've robbed you blind, taking what I please_

 _I said woo woo woo woo woo_  
 _I'm streetwise, I can improvise_  
 _I said woo woo woo woo woo_  
 _I'm street smart_  
 _Leaving a string of broken hearts_

 _Why should I worry_  
 _Why should I care_  
 _Sure I may be a fraud_  
 _But I always perform with flare_  
 _Why should I worry_  
 _Why should I care_  
 _I'm just looking out for me_  
 _'Cause I know life is unfair_

Catching the attention of Miroku, Kagome is temporarily kidnapped by the monk who wants to steal her jewel shards. Inuyasha, angry at the lost shards chases after him. Coming to a crossroads, he begins sniffing the ground.

"Inuyasha, you're attracting attention."

"They don't look friendly."

"Shut up! He came through here!" Kagome didn't think the monk would be in a tavern, but was proven wrong, seeing him drinking and accompanied by women, carefree.

 _I love beautiful women_  
 _And my hand loves their butts_  
 _I get slapped for my touch_  
 _Guess I love them too much!_

 _Why should I worry_  
 _Why should I care_  
 _I'm just your average monk_  
 _Traveling from here to there_  
 _Why should I worry_  
 _Why should I care_  
 _I'm just looking out for me_  
 _'Cause I know life is unfair_

Unamused by the monks's antics, Inuyasha does battle with Miroku, claiming he's less of a priest and more of a lecher. Disarming him, the monk has no choice but to unleash his last resort weapon: a wind tunnel in his right hand. Before Inuyasha could be sucked in, Kagome launches herself at it, playing on Miroku's wish to not harm humans. The fight over, Miroku gropes Kagome as she retrieves the jewel shard previously taken. Inuyasha threatens to kill him again, and he saves himself by explaining his story.

 _Chasing demons_  
 _Across the land_  
 _Just looking for the one who put_  
 _This curse upon my hand_

 _Why should I worry_  
 _Why should I care_  
 _I'm just your average monk_  
 _But if you cross me beware_

Miroku explains the demon can shape shift, and killed a priestess 50 years ago to obtain the jewel. Kagome and Inuyasha realize this was Kikyo, solving the mystery of how the two betrayed each other. Trying to all work together, Inuyasha insults Kagome again. She argues Miroku is kinder than him, and that maybe she should help him find the shards instead. The monk gropes her again, and the three fight into the evening, an unamused Shippo watching from a distance.


	9. More Than A Dream

**Plot Recap:** After Kagome is injured in a fight with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha takes her jewel shards and sends her back to her own time with no way back—concerned for her safety. Miroku and Shippo try to convince him this was not a smart move, and he shoves a tree down the well for emphasis. Later, Kaede tells Miroku and Inuyasha of a severely burnt human Kikyo once cared named Onigumo. The man disappeared in fire shortly after Kikyo's death, and grass refused to grow where he once laid. They are interrupted when a usually kind wolf demon attacks the gang. 

**Episode 19 -21:** Go back to Your Own Time, Kagome!

 **More Than A Dream**  
 _(Lyrics to the tune of More Than A Dream, Cinderella III)_

"Grandpa, stop telling people I'm sick!" Kagome complained for the hundredth time.

"But you should be in the past, fighting with Inuyasha! It's your dest—"

"Cut it out, Grandpa. I already told you I can't go back." Still in shock from being sent back to her time so suddenly, she wasn't in the mood to put up with him. Longing to return, but unsure how, she wondered if she'd ever get back. Even without her grandfather's constant demanding, she started to doubt she ever would. Before school, she found herself staring into the well again, letting her thoughts get the better of her.

 _I never dreamed that my life would be_  
 _Some grand story or perfect fantasy_  
 _Just wanted to get to high school_  
 _And ignore grandpa's folklore_  
 _Was it nothing more than a dream?_

 _Then one day I fell through some magic veil_  
 _And awoke inside a feudal fairy tale_  
 _And for once my life had purpose_  
 _As I battled and explored_  
 _And it was so much more_  
 _So much more than a dream_

Back in the past, the wolf demon is scared away by Miroku's wind tunnel, but it doesn't hold him off for long. With Inuyasha too injured to fight as his best, Miroku and Kaede seal him away in a hut to keep him safe. But when the demon returns even more supercharged, he has no choice but to fight. Realizing the demon has jewel shards controlling him, Shippo and Miroku explain that this was why they needed Kagome, for they couldn't see where they were. As Inuyasha struggles, Shippo, being chased by wolves of the demon, grabs their jewel shards, runs to the well, and falls in head first, passing out.

Meanwhile, Kagome is asked out by Hojo, a male classmate she was quite fond of. While she would have been excited previously for the date, she goes along feeling bittersweet. As she leaves, for a moment, she thinks she senses a jewel shard, but is unable to find anything. Thinking she might be imagining things, she tries to force herself to get used to the possibility of never going back and leaves to meet Hojo for their date.

 _I could say it never happened_  
 _Just a dream—all unreal_  
 _And go on with life_  
 _Ignoring how I feel_

"Kagome are you upset with me?"

"Huh, what?" Concerned with Kagome's distracted state, Hojo wanted to be sure she was okay.

"Have I done something?"

"Oh no, you're fine. I'm fine." She may have been trying to convince herself more than him.

"You don't have to lie to me," he spoke again after a few moments of silence. "I made you come out when you weren't feeling well."

"Don't worry, I'm having the time of my life. "

"What a relief."

She gave him a smile, but she couldn't hold it long. Her thoughts kept floating back to her time in the past. There was still so much left open. Who was this Naraku? What did he have to do with fifty years ago? Would the jewel be made whole again? What would happen if she weren't there to oversee it? Who would take care of Shippo? Protect the village? Would Inuyasha even let his recent wounds heal properly? Since he hadn't come back for her was he too hurt? Or even worse.

"Inuyasha."

"I'm sorry?" She hadn't meant to speak it out loud, but it fell off her lips in a careless whisper nonetheless. Taking it as a sign, she stood up abruptly.

"Sorry, Hojo. You we right. I'm not feeling well after all."

"I knew it. I—"

"Thanks, for tonight, but I'll head back myself!"

"But—" She didn't wait to hear what he said next. Without looking back, she took off towards her home, feeling sure of herself for the first time since she had returned.

 _For with both friend and foe_  
 _I've formed a bond I can't untie_  
 _If there's any way to get back there_  
 _I've simply got to try!_

Sensing the jewel shard again, she heads straight for the well and begins to dig.

 _So I'll trust my heart_  
 _What else can I do?_  
 _Inuyasha I promise_  
 _To come back to you_  
 _Great adventure's waiting for me_  
 _So in dreams I cannot dwell_  
 _I'll keep digging til I'm on_  
 _The other side of this old well_

 _Oh, I want so much more_  
 _So much more than a dream!_

With one final swipe, she found herself transported to the bottom of the well in the feudal era with an unconscious Shippo. Inuyasha senses her, and rushes to the well to get her. He removes the tree and defeats the demon quickly before telling her she was supposed to stay home. She responds by hugging him before the two begin to bicker again as usual.


	10. Be Prepared

**Plot Recap:** Kagome returns from her time and is reunited with the gang when she senses a large presence of jewel shards in the woods nearby. Inuyasha and Miroku take off to chase the demon and confront him. 

**Episode 20-21:** Despicable Villain! Naraku's True Identity Unveiled

 **Be Prepared**  
 _(Lyrics to the tune of Be Prepared, The Lion King)  
_

"It's you isn't it? The demon Naraku who killed Kikyo and got me pinned to the tree?! I swear I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha cried, sword already drawn.

The opposing demon laughed darkly at the hanyou and mortals below him.

 _ **Naraku:**_  
 _I never thought emotions essential_  
 _They're raw and unpredictable_  
 _But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_  
 _When used to manipulate people_

 _You've been looking for answers for a long time_  
 _To end your pathetic journey_  
 _And to catch the one to blame for your crimes_  
 _Well congrats, your search ends with me_

 _It's clear that you're angry and bitter_  
 _And chalked full of utter despair_  
 _But you will not live to consider_  
 _Life outside my endless nightmare_

 _So prepare for the fight of your lifetime_  
 _Be prepared for your fate when you lose_  
 _A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_

 _ **Miroku:**_  
 _And where do you feature?_  
 _ **N:** I'll tell you, dull creature_  
 _Once my empire's risen_  
 _I'll see through my vision_  
 _And reign over these lands as I choose_  
 _With injustice deliciously squared_  
 _Be prepared_

 _ **Inuyasha:**_  
 _No, it's you who better be prepared_  
 _ **N:** For the death of a mutt?_  
 _ **I:** Do I look sick or something!_  
 _ **N:** No fool. I am going to kill you_  
 _ **Kaede:**_  
 _Are you the man Kikyo cared for?_  
 _ **N:** No but I'm a demon_  
 _Born from his sacrifice_

Inuyasha tries to attack him, but cannot land a blow

 _ **N:** Idiot, you cannot win_  
 _ **I:** That's what you thi—_  
 _ **N:** I'll be victorious!_  
 _Once I have the jewel_  
 _You'll never defy me again!_

Naraku attempts to flee.

 _ **M:** He's getting away!_  
 _ **I:** We won't let you!_  
 _ **I &M:** Hey we refuse to be neglected_  
 _Turn around and give us a fair fight_  
 _ **N:** Be fair? Have you not yet detected_  
 _Evil tends to be impolite_  
 _The jewel shards will grant me great power_  
 _Then chaos will become widespread_  
 _No need to be frightened or cower_  
 _There'll be nothing to fear when you're dead!_

The demon releases a deathly miasma over the gang as he evades capture.

 _So prepare for the ultimate evil_  
 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam_  
 _With no sign of slowing_  
 _My strength will keep growing_  
 _My endless desire_  
 _Will keep rising higher_

 _Til I'm undisputed, respected, saluted_  
 _Revered as the demon I am_  
 _And no soul in this world will be spared_  
 _Be prepared_

With a swipe of Tetsaiga, Inuyasha takes off Naraku's shirt, revealing a spider burn mark on his back. They realize it must be Naraku's identifier—one he can never hide. Despite the discovery, the demon's parting words left a foreboding feeling in the air.

 _No soul in this world will be spared_  
 _Be prepared_

* * *

 _I probably could have waited until Naraku had more incarnations / allies for this number, but it was written  
_ _and it's hilarious, so now it is. And that one part in the middle doesn't really flow where the song's "dialogue" is. It's  
more talking than singing at "it's you who better be prepared" but the tune pics back up with "we refuse to be neglected."_


	11. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Plot Recap:** The gang is asked to guard a princess's soul- for soul-stealing demons were in the area recently. Meanwhile, Kikyo, having survived the fall over the cliff, is adjusting to her new life in a small village. The village's children enjoy her company, and she remarks one of them reminds her of her younger sister. In a field, she notices two monks watching them. She questions them, which results in the elder one telling her to return to where she came from. Later that night, she stands by the river under the watchful eyes of the monks and child, Seyo, from earlier. 

**Episode 22:** The Soul of Kikyo

 **Poor Unfortunate Souls**  
 _(Lyrics to the tune of Poor Unfortunate Souls, The Little Mermaid)  
_

Kikyo pulled her ribbon loose, letting her hair fall down around her as she reaches out into the air. A pale creature carrying a lost soul comes to her, and the young Seyo sadly concludes that she was the one stealing souls from the dead. Before she could collect, she is interrupted by the monks from before.

"As I said, Lady, you don't belong here! Wha- what are you?" The eldest monk spoke, ready to strike. Kikyo started back pointedly.

 _ **Kikyo:**_  
 _I admit that in the past I was a priestess_  
 _You aren't crazy if you heard that I was dead_  
 _But now I'm alive and well_  
 _Thanks to a witch's spell_  
 _She tried to steal my powers so I fled_  
 _True? Yes_

 _And, I fortunately know some spirit magic_  
 _It's a talent even now I still possess_  
 _But despite this, since I've died_  
 _I've figured out that I_  
 _Cannot sustain this body, I confess_  
 _Without some_

 _Poor unfortunate souls_  
 _Of the deceased_  
 _This one's from a dying mistress_  
 _That one's from a dying maid_  
 _And when I take them_  
 _They're at peace_  
 _These poor unfortunate souls_  
 _I must protect_  
 _I send out my soul collectors_  
 _Who search all over the land_  
 _For souls perfect_  
 _To collect_

 _Now it has happened before_  
 _As I preform this chore_  
 _Spirits get trapped—_  
 _It's out of my control_  
 _Though they don't always pass on_  
 _I assure you there's no con_  
 _For these poor unfortunate souls_

 _May I take my leave?_

 _ **Monk:** _  
_If we let you go, you'll start stealing_  
 _The souls of young maidens again_  
 _ **K:** Life's not always fair, now is it?_  
 _I must be going_  
 _I'll pretend we never had_  
 _This discussion about me_

 _ **M:** I won't allow you to—_  
 _ **K:** Do you honestly think you can stop me?_  
 _You can fight me or let me_  
 _Leave in peace- your choice_  
 _ **M:** It is not a choice! I must protect—_  
 _ **K:** I'll spare your life_  
 _Let you escape_  
 _Please don't underestimate my power_  
 _When pushed to the edge!_

 _I've tried to be your friend - it didn't matter_  
 _You still want to cast me off from this earth_  
 _So don't think it absurd_  
 _If that was your final word_  
 _Even this half-life is far_  
 _More than you're worth_

 _Be gone I am ending this useless conversation_  
 _Let me pass and move along while you still can_  
 _But if you idle any more_  
 _I can't predict what lies in store_  
 _For you or your friend_  
 _Just think you foolish man_

 _Leave me these_  
 _Poor unfortunate souls_  
 _And walk away_  
 _I 'm not hurting anyone_  
 _Just trying to live on in peace_  
 _And you will not get in my way_  
 _These poor unfortunate souls_  
 _Belong to me_  
 _If you think that you can stop me_  
 _I permit you now to try_  
 _But I'll keep gathering them all_  
 _Before they fade into the sky_  
 _I will purify all darkness_  
 _Even that which lies inside_  
 _These poor unfortunate souls_

The monk, armed with a dragon claw, flings his weapon at her in attempt to kill her.

 _ **M:** False priestess, I'm sorry but_  
 _I cannot let you go free_  
 _ **K:** I spare you no pity_  
 _I gave you a choice_  
 _You chose to attack me_

In response, Kikyo, with a flick of her hand, sends the claw back at him. It ends up catching him in the throat and he dies. She turns to the other monk, blasted back by the deflection.

 _Now flee!_

"Wah!" The cry was soft, but Kikyo immediately turned in response to it. From her hiding place, Seyo had seen the scene unfold and stared at the priestess terrified.

"Seyo, I'm sorry." The little girl ran.

"Seyo—Seyo please forgive me!" she called after her. As she watched the child's form disappear over the hill, she sighed in defeat. Knowing she would no longer be able to call the village her home, she took her leave.

* * *

 _Back when I first decided to do this, my little sister demanded a chapter with Kikyo  
singing poor unfortunate __souls. Years later, it's finally here. I regret nothing._


End file.
